U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,562, assigned to Haeger, Inc., describes a fastener insertion module for a progressive die that uses a special bisected bushing. The bushing securely holds and positions each fastener in place prior to and during insertion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,418, assigned to Penn Engineering, describes a gate for an automatic fastener press. The gate includes a pilot spring extending to a hole of a fastening element such as a nut, for example.